


Super Original Text Fic 2: SKZ Edition

by write_the_impossible



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, M/M, Multi, OT8 go to the mall, Texting, and lose a few people afterward, it's great, this is one of the dumbest things i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: Chan: Ok. Who. TF. is missing?Changbin: What are you talking about Channie??Minho: and why are you texting us?? we're literally right here beside you.Chan: No no no, everyone is not right here beside me, so again, who. tf. is missing?AKAAfter a trip to the mall, Chan notices some things (read: people) are missing and texts the GC to find out who. Now W00jin free!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Super Original Text Fic 2: SKZ Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm reposting this because I had to edit w00jin out of it and I even added a teeny little bonus scene at the end. Not much has changed but hopefully you guys enjoy it and, if I missed anything, please let me know. Enjoy!!

Lee Know and the Kitty Cats (9)

Chan: Ok. Who. TF. is missing?

Changbin: What are you talking about Channie??

Minho: and why are you texting us?? we're literally right here beside you.

Chan: No no no, everyone is not right here beside me, so again, who. tf. is missing?

Felix: …

Jisung: …

Hyunjin: …

Changbin: How do we always manage to lose you three every time we go somewhere?

Hyunjin: It's a gift

Seungmin: I tried to hold on to Felix and Hyunjin, but I only have two arms and Jeongin was no help with Jisung.

Jeongin: Listen, I tried to hold Jisung but he's all squirmy. It's like trying to hold a worm or something.

Chan: Where even are you guys?

Hyunjin: At the mall.

Minho: At the mall we left two (2) hours ago?!

Jisung: Well, see, we saw this really cool store that sells old game systems and stuff and we really wanted to look around.

Hyunjin: So we did but now we're kinda still here.

Minho: and you didn't think to text ANYONE WHEN YOU SAW THAT WE WERE GONE?!?!?!

Felix: Pls stop yelling, you're upsetting the baby

Changbin: What? What baby?

Felix: Me. I'm the baby. Also, you guys left us, not the other way around so 👁👅👁

Seungmin: That is not how you use those emojis

Hyunjin: uh,,,guys? Not to worry you but I kinda don't know where I am rn.

Seungmin: Aren't you still with Lix and Jisungie?

Hyunjin: … no …

Changbin: You guys are gonna give Chan hyung a heart attack one day.

Jisung: that's so sad Alexa play Heart Attack by Chuu

Chan: If/When I find you, your kneecaps are mine

Felix: Kinky

Minho: This chat is a disaster

Changbin: Also, who changed the chat name?

Jeongin: It's called “ _Lee Know and the Kitty Cats_ ”... who else could have changed the name????

_Felix changed the chat name to Hardrocc Boiz_

Seungmin: I've literally never hated anything more in my entire life

Jisung: Not even Changbin hyung?

Changbin: He likes me more than you frick face

Jisung: We're literally all dating each other

Changbin: I know what I said

Minho: Frick face? Really?

Changbin: Shut up, that was a great comeback

Felix: So, anyways, I can't find Jisung.

Changbin: Chan hyung looks like he's actually about to have a heart attack this time.

Chan: You,,,, were just,,,, with him,,,, three seconds ago,,,,????

Seungmin: Me and Jeongin found Jisung

Minho: How the hell did _you_ find Jisung, he's at the mall??

Jeongin: We came to the mall to help you guys looks for everyone

Changbin: WE'RE NOT AT THE MALL!!

Jeongin: Oh

Seungmin: Well we are

Hyunjin: I think I see you guys

Hyunjin: Wave back to me

Seungmin: No thanks

Chan: Ok, everyone who is not at the dorm, stay right where you are.

Chan: Literally don't move.

Minho: Don't even _think_ about moving.

Changbin: We're coming to get you.

Felix: I'm at the dorms.

Minho: ????????

Felix: I won't lie, I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm here.

Changbin: Lix, for the love of all things Holy just Stay In The Dorm

Felix: I already left though

Chan: HOW?!

Felix: I got hungry so I'm on my way to get ramen

Minho: What part of “don't even think about moving” do you not understand?

Felix: The part where I'm too hungry to follow directions

Minho: That makes literally no sense but ok

Jeongin: Ok, I found Jisungie and Hyunjinnie but we lost Seungminnie

Chan: HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!??!!!!??!?!??!?!?!?!

Jisung: Channie hyung, maybe you should sit down and relax before you have an anyourism or something

Seungmin: That was the worst spelling of *aneurysm I've ever seen

Jisung: That word. Just take a breather and tell us where we should meet

Changbin: Ok, we're by the big fountain by the entrance of the mall.

Minho: Just look for Chan hyung bent down and questioning his life choices by a bunch of water

Changbin: Do not stop anywhere else, just head down here from wherever you are so we can go home.

Minho: Don't look at anything anywhere else either. Close your eyes if you have to.

Jeongin: How are we gonna walk if our eyes are closed??

Minho: I'm choosing to ignore that question

Changbin: I found Felix somehow????

Chan: Every time I see Felix's name in this chat, my heart stops beating for a second

Minho: How did you even get here?

Felix: These nice ahjumma's brought me back with them from the ramen shop

Hyunjin: And Felix is one step closer to getting kidnapped

Minho: Whatever just meet me and Chan hyung at the fountain

Minho: All of you

Hyunjin: Coming

Jisung: On our way

Seungmin: I see you guys!!

Jeongin: I'll be down in a second

Jeongin: I was already getting a pretzel so you guys are just gonna have to wait

Changbin: Felix got a balloon animal for free

Changbin: He just walked up to the balloon guy, smiled, said he wanted a giraffe balloon and got it for free

Felix: this has been the best day ever

Minho: Changbin is literally the only man I trust.

Minho: He's actually sticking with Felix unlike you two @Jeongin @Seungmin

Seungmin: Valid

Jeongin: I didn't even stay with Seungmin who is literally a leech

Jeongin: how on earth did you expect me to stay with anyone else??

Seungmin: Again. Valid.

Chan: If I don't see six more people in front of me by the time I look up, I'm kicking some ass

Hyunjin: I've never ran so fast in my life

Seungmin: He's not lying.

Seungmin: As soon as he read Chan hyungs message, he zoomed out of here

Minho: Ok, I see everyone now

Minho: You can look up now Channie hyung

Chan: I can't talk to you guys verbally because of the shock my body just went through so I'll resort to texting.

Chan: I'm not taking any of you heathens with me anywhere else ever again

Changbin: We literally work together but ok

Minho: Let's just go home

Chan: Whoever is closest to Hyunjin Jisung and especially Felix stick with them

Chan: hold their arms down if you must

Minho: Actually, you should just hold their arms down anyway so they don't escape

Felix: KiNkY

Seungmin: I hate this family

Jeongin: You love us. Shut up.

Felix: Well this was fun! We should do this again sometime

Changbin: NO

Chan: WE'RE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN

Minho: Let's never even talk about this day again

Hyunjin: I agree with Felix

Jisung: Me too

Seungmin: Of course you guys do

Jeongin: Let's just forget about all of this and go cuddle. I need a nap

Chan: That's the best idea I've heard all day. Let's go

Changbin: I LOST FELIX AGAIN

Chan: I quit!!

JYP Hyungdeul

Chan: Am I allowed to quit??

JYP: No, you're the only one that can handle the rest of stray kids

Chan: I lost Felix four different times today

JYP:..... How??

Chan: EXACTLY

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? If you've read this before, hopefully you liked the little bonus at the end, and if you haven't read it before, hopefully you liked the story in general. Thank you all for reading and have a great rest of your day lovelies!!


End file.
